fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
HC Glavenus
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} The HC Glavenus is a HC Variant of the Glavenus created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation Older male Glavenus that have found ways to use things in their environment for more effective kills. Aesthetic Differences Longer horns, yellow eyes, silver and azure markings on legs, and a red hot tail. Attacks and Moves HC Glavenus shares the same attacks as the Glavenus. Fruit Coating: On quest with this monster, the gatherable fruits on the ground vary in color. The reason for this is because the HC Glavenus will actually grab the fruit and crunch the fruit in its mouth before actually coating its blade-like tail with a random status effect. By looking at the fruit or the color of its tail, hunters can tell what status it will be causing; Green = Farcaster, Purple = Poison, Yellow = Paralysis, White = Sleep, Black = Fire Res Down, Red = Defense Down, and Stars = Dizzy. Now just about any of tail-based attacks can cause one of those status effects. Even fire from its tail gets these same status effects as well. This can actually stay on its tail for a limitless time until it decides to change to another status effect. Heated Neck and Tail: Now when its tail is heated up and its neck is fired up, a hunter's health will decrease as if they were in a hot environment. To avoid this, hunters need a Cool Drink or the skill, Heat Cancel. Aerial Great Sword: HC Glavenus will charge at the hunter before bouncing off the hunter, sending it flying in the air, pushing the hunter back on his feet for a second. It will than fall with great speed as its tail slams down on the ground, like a Great Sword using Aerial Style, where it bounced off the hunter. The bounce knocks hunters back for a second, giving them barely enough time to escape the attack, before it slams down on the ground with its powerful tail. After performing the attacking, HC Glavenus will quickly raise its tail up and roar. Double Bite-Sharpening Tail Combo: It will quickly lunge forward and bite forward twice normally, however, the second bite has a twist. Right as it does the second bite, it will swing its tail in front of its mouth before it begins to sharpen its tail, but much quicker, sending it spinning forward once. After the spin, HC Glavenus will taunt for a second. Spirit Combo: HC Glavenus will swing its tail from left to right twice in front of it before it repeats this one more time. As it does it for a second time, it will quickly spin in place like the Long Sword's Spirit Slash. Molten Fire Throw: HC Glavenus will breath three fire projectiles on its tail, balancing them on its tail, and swing the fire projectiles into the air. The projectiles will land in front of it and explode the moment they touch the ground, an object, or a hunter. This attack causes Fireblight. Cutting King's Roar: It will violently slam its tail on the ground twice before roaring extremely loud. If hunters are close to HC Glavenus, this attack actually deals heavy damage to hunters close up to it and the tail slams leave a brief amount of dirt that causes Dizzy, after the roar. HC Glavenus will than cough a bit after that strong roar. Toxic Sphere: HC Glavenus will slowly slide its tail around in a circle, poisoning the earth around it, making the ground around it a hazard. This sphere is used to lessen the amount of ground hunters have to fight in. Blocked Sharpening: If hunters block any of HC Glavenus's tail-based attacks and the tail physically hits them, this actually restores a bit of Glavenus's tail sharpness. This means it hardens tail more easily while also making its tail less likely of being weakened in battle. Rapid Fire Projectiles: HC Glavenus will back up, preparing to breath a fiery projectile at the hunters, before it suddenly stops. When it stops, it will quickly turn towards a hunter before crouching down a bit and breathing three fiery projectiles at a rapid rate, like a Light Bowgun, all at once before quickly running towards the side of a hunter. As it runs around either the left or right side of a hunter, it will quickly breath three more times as it runs, leaving behind nine explosive projectiles on the ground. These projectiles don't do as much damage as the normal fire projectiles due to their smaller size, however, this allows for the Glavenus to do quick damage without having to attack much. This attack causes Fireblight. Prehistoric Wyvernfire: This is HC Glavenus's strongest attack. It will prepare to fire a projectile from its mouth though something different happens. It will hold the projectile for a few seconds and will, violently, turn around to face a hunter before running beside them, full force. As it runs beside them, HC Glavenus will quickly breath a powerful projectile on the ground that explodes instantly. Unlike the Rathalos's and Rathian's Wyvernfire, this Wyvernfire actually explodes constantly in one spot multiple times, up to five times. This allows it to deal multiple hits to one target all at once. If a hunter is caught in the explosion, they will be stuck in the explosion until they either faint or until the explosions are over. For this attack alone, Lifepowders are a must have to save fellow hunters. Notes *HC Glavenus is encountered only in G-Rank strangely. **This also applies for HC Astalos, HC Mizutsune, HC Gammoth, and HC Nakarkos. *A lot of ideas for HC Glavenus comes from Monster Hunter Generations. **The coatings, for its tail, come from the Sword and Shield's brand new coatings. **Its Aerial Great Sword comes from the Great Sword's Aerial Style. *Interestingly, a "HC" Glavenus actually exists in Monster Hunter Generations. This special Glavenus is known as Hellblade Glavenus. *Though it uses multiple status effects to fight, HC Glavenus isn't immune to them. It can actually sometimes mistakenly put itself to Sleep, Paralysis itself, Poison itself, or even KO itself. *The silver and azure markings on its body is a reference to Azure Rathalos and Silver Rathalos. *The HC Glavenus has ended up defeating many foes by using many toxins and brute force. *Interestingly, Glavenus is the only monster of the Fated Four that has gotten a Zenith Species, Zenith Glavenus. **The reason why BannedLagiacrus chose Glavenus is, because he felt that Glavenus had the most potential as a Zenith Species and from its original concept being a powerful tank that fired different types of projectiles at foes. **To BannedLagiacrus, a Zenith version of Astalos, Gammoth, and Mizutsune would be too obvious due to their body parts. Zenith Astalos = Wings, Zenith Gammoth = Trunk, and Zenith Mizutsune = Head/Tail. ***However, he would later go against this and make Zenith Mizutsune after being disappointed in its Deviant, Heavenly Eye Mizutsune. In addition to this, TheBrilliantLance made Zenith Gammoth, and Chaoarren later made Zenith Astalos, meaning all of the Fated Four have a Zenith. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Hard Core Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Fire Res Down Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Farcaster Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus